clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Pole City
South Pole City, also known as The Medeivally Modern Metropolis is the capital of the USA. It is on top of a hill and unlike other cities, is surrounded by large fortress walls, hence the nickname came about. History South Pole City was founded by a group of penguins called "The Club" in 1997. The Club was replaced by a city council when the Club started anew in a port that later became Club Penguin. Later, in 2000, the United States of Antartica (USA) was founded, and they chose South Pole City as their capital in the 2000 Capital Elections. Since then, it has become the largest inland city of the USA and the surrounding areas. In the War of 2002, South Pole City was burnt to the ground. No one was hurt, but everyone's stuff was. South Pole City was re-built since then. In mid-2009, Swiss Ninja's forces camped in an empty, abandoned sector of South Pole City. Swiss Ninja decided to inject a bit of his culture into Antarctican culture and, with the (rather hesitant) permission of the South Pole Council, allowed some of his people to live and set up shop in the abandoned sector, renamed Zuidpool. Zuidpool is now flourishing, and is now a major spot for tourism because of all the family-run, customer-friendly businesses. Layout South Pole City is has one part of the city as a fortress and another as a highly urbanized city. Here's an explanation of the workings of the USA's capital. Exterior South Pole City still has the city walls and gates it had when it was a Citadel. The city, you see, is built on a small but tall hill in the midst of a snowy plain. The city walls rise up out of the hill's rocky summit, so they are virtually impossible to remove. A highway runs up a small slope dynamited out of the hillside up to the city gates, which are as tall as the city battlements. South Pole City appears as a fortress from the outside, hence its nickname "The Medeivally Modern Metropolis. Approximately two miles away from South Pole City is South Pole City International Airport, the main airport of South Pole City. Interior South Pole City is a very commercialized city, sporting many stores, houses, museums, places of business, and entertainment. Important buildings include the Capitol, National Antarctic Institute, The Big Fat Building o' Archives, Eastshield Hope Hospital,University of South Pole City, Bugzy's Casino, the UPM Headquarters, and the Grand Pole Station at the end of the Antarctic Express. The city also houses many monuments, such as the Giant Pen, a pen-shaped bar magnet that hovers in the middle of the city, tracing the surrounding magnetic field. The largest recreational area in all of the USA; Stalacite Park, is located here. The city is to the south of Inland (well, it's practically south of EVERYTHING) and is located at the Geographic South Pole. Inhabitants *Adelie Penguins are the most common species of penguins here. *Postropedical Penguins first orginated here. *Judge Xavier, head of the South Pole Council *Bugzy ''As of 2009, the current population of the City is 2,980,568 penguins, including the suburbs area (Metro). Resources Wood, fish, 'O berries, ice, snow, pebbles, some gems, water. Trivia * South Pole City was once turned into a fortress during the Great Darktonian Pie War. * Explorer has remarked that the city resembles another mysterious location called "Bah Sing Say", which is supposedly in another universe called the "Avatar World". * South Pole City is not inside Eastshield, contrary to common misconceptions. It is actually within a small district called Polar District, which contains land seceded from both Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield. See also * USA * Eastshield Category:Rooms Category:Places